


Melody

by PhilistiniPhagottini



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhilistiniPhagottini/pseuds/PhilistiniPhagottini
Summary: You weren't expecting the quiet and usually composed Louis to be so vocal
Relationships: Louis/Protagonist (Code Vein), Louis/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 172





	Melody

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something for Louis. I know its kinda short but I still like this work. Any feedback is appreciated. Enjoy

You weren't expecting the quiet and usually composed Louis to be so vocal. Sure, you knew he could yell when he really wanted to. Mostly when you and Yakumo decided to get world endingly drunk and piss him off with drinking. But you were so pleased to know that Louis had quite the vocal range on him. He reacted strongly to every little touch and gentle caress of your wandering hands. He whispered your name softly, the gentle melody of his voice like music to your ears. It was a beautiful aria and it was all for you.

The noises that were slipping from his parted lips were pure sin. It sent a warm tingle racing down your spine, making your toes curl from the nerves that started to tingle. The noises only spurred you on, your ego inflating from the pride that swelled within you. Knowing that you could reduce Louis to a blubbering mess stroked your ego in all the right ways. He could barely force a coherent sentence out of his mouth. He was usually such an eloquent talker but you could hear the quiet curses that rolled unabashed off his tongue. 

The young revenant still wasn't quite sure exactly how this had occurred. Not even five minutes ago there had been a team strategy meeting with everyone discussing their next objective. And now here he was, sprawled out on his bed with you between his thighs. The thought still made his head spin. But damn if it wasn't the best thing that could have happened tonight. 

Another loud moan tore out of his throat as your tongue swiped the head of his cock, forcing his racing thoughts to come to a screeching halt as he focused back on the present. His body was warm with arousal, his face burning with a dark flush that spread all the way to the tips of his ears. His skin was clammy and he was starting to sweat under your ministrations. His hands gripped the bed sheets tightly, his knuckles turning white from his death grip as your lips trailed against his flushed skin.

You sucked the tip of his erection into your mouth, your tongue swirling and flicking around the head. He clamped a hand over his mouth, trying to stifle the soft whimpers and whines that kept tumbling free from his parted lips. He stared down at you with bright ruby eyes, unable to tear his gaze away from you. He opened his mouth to say something but he couldn’t quite form the words. He wasn’t sure how to tell you how beautiful you looked without sounding a bit tacky. Your eyes flicked up to the revenant as you gave him a hard suck.

He lost his composure for a moment, his teeth burrowing into his hand as he hissed. He could taste the tang of blood in his mouth and it barely registered in his brain that he had bitten too hard. His hips bucked under the pressure, raising off the mattress as his back curved into a beautiful arc. You gently encouraged his hips back down to the mattress, holding him steady so he couldn't break you out of the rhythm you worked up.

You slowly started to take more of him into your mouth. Your hands played with the parts your mouth couldn't reach as you gently bobbed your head up and down, your teeth grazing the head every time you reached the tip. The sensations made his mouth water at how good your lips felt around him. His body was trembling as his stomach bunched into a tight knot. Your warm mouth encasing him was nothing he had ever experienced before and his skin felt like it was melting. His legs were starting to shake and he didn't know if he could hold still any longer. He felt like at any moment he could burst. 

"I'm going to-hmm-I'm going-"

He couldn't finish his sentence. The words were stuck and he couldn't force them out no matter how hard he tried. You hummed in acknowledgement, the vibrations going straight down his dick. Louis couldn't take it anymore. A strangled cry left his throat as he crumbled, the ecstasy bursting and flooding his veins with euphoria. You moaned in delight when warmth invaded your mouth and you diligently swallowed every single drop. Your tongue swirled around Louis' spent cock before you pulled back with a satisfying pop. 

You looked up at him and you couldn't help but be captivated by how gorgeous he looked in the dim light of the room. His crimson eyes were half lidded and misty with post orgasmic bliss. His lips were slightly parted as his breathing was ragged, his chest rising and falling rapidly along with his pounding heart. His skin was glowing with a light sheen of sweat and dark strands of his wavy hair were sticking to the side of his face. The look in his eyes was distant and you were pretty sure he was up in cloud nine. 

You smiled as you pat his thigh, bringing him back down to reality. His gaze flicked to you as you leisurely crawled up his body, coming to rest at his side. You looked as proud as a kicked cat with that satisfied smile settled onto your lips. You wanted to ask him one question.

"So, Louis, did I start your world or end it?"


End file.
